


Homesick

by Toaverse



Series: Of Magic And Science [2]
Category: Onward (2020), Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Homesickness, Hugs, Male Friendship, Walter is a good friend, homesick Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: While being on the phone with Barley about everything that just happend, Ian gets to hear how long he’s forced to stay in the “hooman” world.That being a month.And so, homesickness soon starts to kick in.
Relationships: Iandore “Ian” Lightfoot & Walter Beckett
Series: Of Magic And Science [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy, it was highly time to return to this series OwO
> 
> (So this one might suck :/)
> 
> Enjoy!

“A month...?” Ian asks unconvinced at Barley, who he’s calling.

“W-well, yeah. W-we accidentally read that number wrong, ya know? It was a 3 instead of a 5-“ Barley answers nervously at the other end of the line.

“So, you’re telling me...that I’m stuck in this hooman world....for a whole month...?”

Barley stays silent for a moment, wanting to be honest to his younger brother but also not wanting to make him upset. “Y-yes, you have to...”

Another silence follows, this time from Ian’s end.

The 16 year old can feel his heart in his throat and it also beating faster, not being able to believe that he can’t go home for one whole month.

“Ian?” Barley asks, wanting to make sure his little brother is still there.

It snaps Ian out of his trance, focusing his attention on the conversation with his older brother again.

“You are going to explain this very well to mom, Barley...”

“D-don’t worry, I will...” the older elf says, already busy planning on what he should say to Laurel. “We keep in contact, right?”

“Yeah...” the younger elf says, before hanging up, and tossing his phone aside. He let himself slide to the ground while leaning on the door, trying to progress the news he had just heard.

Ian doesn’t even have the chance when he hears a familiar voice on the other side of the door, one that he can almost identify as his own.

“And?” It’s clearly Walter. “Heard anything new?”

The elf signs in frustration. “How much did you hear...?”

“Only the last sentence.” The human answers.

That didn’t make Ian’s mood better. Great, now he has to explain everything, and hope he doesn’t get kicked out...

The elf gets up, and opens the door, only to be greeted with a still-phoenixed Crazy Eyes flying on his head. Ian couldn’t help but crack a smile before turning his attention to Walter.

“Apparently, that teleportation spell only works 3 times a month, and well...” the elf pauses for a moment, not sure how he can explain it further. “...the third time I used it, I ended up here....”

At finishing the last sentence, Ian notices Walter’s expression turning into a exciting one, yet he still awaits for the elf to finish his explanation.

“S-so...Is it okey I-if I stay here for the next month...?” Ian asks quite nervously.

“But of cours!” The scientist beams, hugging the elf again out of excitement. Crazy Eyes, Jeff and Lovey also share the same vibe, as they land on Ian’s shoulder while making happy pigeon noises.

“Heh, thanks.” Ian says in a awkward tone, not really knowing what else to say. Yet, he still feels kinda accepted by them.

“Let’s celebrate it with a nice Korean soap-opera!”’ Walter cheers, having pulled away from the hug.

“A wha-?”

•+•

15 minutes later, which felt like a second looking back at it, Ian sits next to his new human friend in front of a floating screen where that soap-opera is playing.

And oh my god, man...

The elf finds himself more focused on the subtitels, since, obviously, the series is in some kind of strange language the entirety of Yore can’t understand.

But that doesn’t get the unbelievable, overdramatic acting out of the way.

Ian can’t help but cringe whenever he hears the characters speak. Sure, he quite likes romantic comedies, but he’s very curtain that even his mother wouldn’t watch, well, this.

Ian glances over at the human, who has all his attention focused on the soap-opera. ‘Huh, wouldn’t be surprised if he’s some alternate version of me.’ The blue being thought. Well, they sound similar, almost look similar, and both have a interest in science, so why not. ‘Or he can as well be a offspring of mom and Colt, that wouldn’t surprise me either.’

Oh no, Laurel...

Ian can almost feel his brain jump out of his skull, as his mind went over the thousands of reactions his mother might have. She might be worried, stressed, feared, and what not. She might think her youngest son is hurt, or worse.

She might think he’s dead for all he knows...

Sure, he counts on Barley to explain everything to her, but still.

The elf can’t help but let out a sniff as he thinks about home. He almost can’t believe that he is forced away from his home for a whole month, and has to live in this hooman world through all that time. Sure, it isn’t all that bad, and he has Walter and the pigeon’s, but still...

“Ian?” the human asks concerned, which cuts Ian’s thoughts short. Walter must’ve seen the elf’s panicking and worrying expression. “Are you okey?”

The elf turns to look at his new human friend, who had an obvious expression of curiously and concern on his face.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Ian answers. “Just some homesickness, I guess.”

Walter gives his elf friend a reassuring smile, and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, everything will be okey. The month will be over before you know it!” He says. “Besides, the pigeon’s and I are there for you!”

Ian can’t help but smile at the words, looking over at his poofy blue hair where Crazy Eyes is sleeping in. The 16 year old is just going to pray that his hair isn’t gonna be on fire, since Crazy is still phoenixed.

“Thanks...” Ian says again. “...for everything.”

“No problemo, roomie!” Walter answers, followed by a few happy noises from the pigeons.

Ian nods, and feels his phone laying next to him. He glances at it for a moment. ‘As long if I keep in contact with Barley, then I think I’ll manage.’

The rest of the time was spent with more soap-opera episodes, as well as with a few cringes here and there from the elf’s side.


End file.
